Historia de un Sol
by AngelaBirds
Summary: Se trata de un personaje que sale en los flashback de mi historia de La Guerra del Fuego, en la parte final hay un cameo de Shadow y Amy. Este personaje es muy importante


Historia de un Sol

Tiene años que comenzó esto, 2 años para ser exactos, pero siento que fueron décadas, en todo este tiempo nunca me había imaginado que formaría parte de un plan masivo. A causa de un motón de plumeros que no tienen escrúpulos. Todo empezó en un día de verano.

Mi nombre es como nuestro astro rey, Sol, vivía con mi hija adolecente, Lily, al pie de la Montaña Brumosa, una de cientos de montañas que cubre el paisaje de nuestro reino. Trabajaba como joyero, venía gente de todos los lugares del reino para que les hiciera collares, pulseras, tiaras y medallones con metales con joyas, tanto preciosas como semipreciosas. No cobrábamos nuestros servicios, ya que somos murciélagos falsos vampiros, una especie carnívora que caza animales pequeños, aunque también somos presa de otros animales predadores.

Fue una tarde en que mi hija no había regresado a casa, estaba preocupado, salí de casa volando, primero trate de llamarle en voz alta, luego intente usando mi sonar, pero no tarde mucho en encontrarla pues estaba en el aire siendo atacada por unas aves de presa grandes, un halcón marrón de cola roja, un águila de cabeza blanca y una águila más grande que los otros 2, con alas café oscuro y con las plumas de la cabeza y la nuca de color canela amarillento. Tenían a mi hija sujetándola con sus talones sus extremidades y sus alas, estaban a punto de amarrarla con cuerdas para que no pudiera volar.

Tuve la suerte de llegar a tiempo para quitársela, pero las aves me amenazaban con matarnos a los 2 por mi insolencia, así que tuve que hacer un trato con ellos, me iría solo con ellos y los ayudaría con cualquier cosa solo si dejaban en paz a mi hija, les dije de mi labor como joyero, la líder se interesó mucho, entonces ella aceptó, mi hija me rogó que no lo hiciera, pero le dije que no había opción.

Esa noche preparé a mi hija con sus cosas y la llevé a la frontera de nuestro reino, gigantescas rocas de más de 10,000 metros de alto que rodeaban todo el territorio, la única entrada y salida era por una grieta estrecha que cortaba las rocas dejando un espacio de 7000 metros, era lo bastante grande para que cualquier animal volador pasara para llegar a las tierras externas, hacia el resto del mundo.

Ella se despidió de mí con lágrimas en sus ojos, fue la última vez que supe de ella antes de irse volando hacia tierras desconocidas. Yo también me fui, hacia donde estaban las malvadas aves, entonces me llevaron a su guarida, una grande y profunda cueva de cristal de cuarzo blanco justo en el Monte de la Luz, pero irónicamente era tan oscuro como un abismo marino. Me dijeron que trabajara en la elaboración de collares y tiaras con solo esa piedra, no se para que las querían simplemente así.

Lo más raro fue que me pidieran que le enseñara mis técnicas a otras personas, para que me ayudaran, pronto me presentaron un grupo de 50 jóvenes de 16 años, la misma edad que mi hija, habían murciélagos con las alas amarradas para que no escaparan, erizos, liebres y comadrejas, todos estaban muy asustados, yo no sabía porque en ese momento pero pronto me daría cuanta. En 2 semanas trajeron más jóvenes, todos eran mamíferos, para que pudieran ayudarme "con una causa del bien" según lo que decía la líder.

Sin embargo no solo nos usaban para hacer joyería, también éramos los mineros, y sirvientes de esas aves y nos hacían dormir en celdas de metal, como si fueran jaulas. Lo peor de todo es que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, varios de los jóvenes que estaban bajo mi cargo habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pensaba que los habían llevado a sus hogares, pero pronto sentía un olor muy desagradable, como a carne descompuesta.

No pude creerlo en un principio pero me di cuenta que éramos usados también como comida, eso fue lo peor de todo. Ya estaba furioso con ellos, pero ahora mi enojo se había convertido en odio, pero no podía hacer nada, había guardias que vigilaban nuestros movimientos, incluso de noche cuando dormíamos. Aparte todos tenían miedo y estaban cansados, tenía que conseguir ayuda, definitivamente no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba la ayuda de otros, gente de fuera del reino, gente del mundo externo con un gran poder y energía, y creo que pronto llegaría ese momento.

Hace pocas noches tuve un sueño, fue como una visión, me mostro a 2 jóvenes que no pertenecían de estas tierras, lo supe por que no tenían los colores de un erizo de este lugar, en vez de ser grises o pardos uno era un erizo de color negro y rojo con ojos como de rubí pulido, el otro era una eriza rosada con ojos verdes como piedras de jade brillante. Al parecer ellos tienen todo lo que estoy buscando, y como mi sueño decía, serían traídos muy pronto a estas tierras. Espero que sea así, ya que pronto los planes de esas aves irán más lejos y para ese momento ya nada podrá detenerlos jamás.


End file.
